1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module in which a resin adhesive is provided between a wiring member and a principal surface of a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell can directly convert sunlight, which is clean and unlimitedly supplied energy, into electricity. Accordingly, a solar cell is expected to be a new energy source.
In general, energy output from one solar cell is approximately several watts. Accordingly, as a power source for a house, a building or the like, used is a solar cell module including multiple solar cells connected to each other to provide enhanced energy output. A solar cell module is configured by connecting multiple solar cells arranged in one or more lines in a first direction by using wiring members. The wiring members are generally soldered on the principal surfaces of the solar cells.
Here, a technique has been disclosed in which a resin adhesive member, which is thermoset at a lower temperature than a melting temperature of solder, is inserted between a wiring member and a principal surface of a solar cell so as to cause the wiring member to thermally adhere onto the principal surface of the solar cell (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-101519).
According to such a technique, an impact of temperature changes, caused by the thermal adhesion of the wiring member, upon the solar cell can be made smaller than the case where the wiring member is soldered thereon.